Clan:The Empire/Policies
Due to the number of policies that would and could be set forth by the Empire, and possibly lengthy explanations, this page is designed to clarify the policies set by the Emperor and his branch leaders. Any questions are to be asked to me (Emperor Hester) at my E-mail: empire.emperorhester@gmail.com. Empire Policies These policies are set by the Emperor that effect The Empire alone. 'Empire Policy #01- Email' All leaders within The Empire are to have a means outside the clan forums and Runescape to communicate and to reach hold of. *Preferably Gmail for it's Google docs 'Empire Policy #02- Google Docs' Clan members should have a Google docs account to be able to view and edit certain documents, and there shall also be a format to titles of official documents: *The Documents should have the branch they affect followed by : followed by what the document is, example **'Central Government: Department of Recruiting' ***Document belongs to the Central Government and is on the CG's Department of Recruiting. 'Empire Policy #03- Membership' All clan members must be registered in the clan Forums, to enable a communications line for when members are off line and not in Runescape. 'Empire Policy #04- Loans to members' There shall be no loans to clan members of no less than three months of activity and membership of the clan, those who are given loans must pay back their loans. Any and all loans will be screen shot and used against those who fail to pay back there loans in trials and shall be labeled a criminal till the loan is paid back. Public Policies These policies are set by The Emperor that are The Empire's stances towards the public; 'Public Policy #01- Real World Hackers' There shall be a zero tolerance of hacking, from sending viruses to infiltrating ones computer, any evidance of a hacker will be reported immediatly to the Computer Crime & Intellectual Property Section, of the United States Department of Justice. *And the Clan:The Empire/Imperial Intelligence shall be prohibited from using hacks to gain their information, if one is caught hacking within II they will be reported and kicked and banned from The Empire. Foreign Policies These policies are set by a sitting Emperor/Empress (Current: Emperor Hester. 'Foreign Policy #01- Open Diplomacy' Diplomacy with The Empire is currently open, should a clan or union wish to start diplomatic talks with The Empire, register in the clan forums and fill out the form provided here, or email at empire.emperorhester@gmail.com. 'Foreign Policy #02- Declaration of Neutrality' The Empire declares itself neutral to any and all factions, unless declared other wise. 'Foreign Policy #03- No Diplomacy under the following conditions' The Empire shall not talk diplomacy should a faction and/or their diplomat: *Have been unruly with The Empire or it's members, no matter what the conditions, *Have broken a law within The Empire and it's forums, *Have threaten war against The Empire, *Have banned persons within their ranks. Military Policies These policies are set by the Lord/Lady Field Marshal, with approval from The Emperor. Economic Policies These policies are set by the Minister of Industry, with approval from The Emperor. 'Economic Policy #01- Free Trade' There are no trade restrictions by the Ministry of Industry nor The Empire. 'Economic Policy #02- Debt' The Empire shall pay any and all debts it gets itself into, *Should The Empire collapse or fragment debts shall be paid by The Emperor 'Economic Policy #03- The Gold Coin Policy' The Emperor and the Ministry of Industry are to keep as much value in their Gold Coins rather than in items such as Iron ore, Rune bars, etc to protect against lowering prices. Intelligence Policies These policies are made by the Director of Imperial Intelligence, with approval from The Emperor. Forum Policies These are policies that effect The Empire's Forums. Category:The Empire